Guns, Tears and Love
by Trippy Blue
Summary: what if Paulie shot Kim instead of Bobby dats basically my story, please please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own third watch or any of the characters cause if I did Bobby wouldn't be dead.  
  
Author's Note: My first TW story. Please R& R  
  
This is all my fault. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have let her come in there with me. It's all my fault.  
  
"Bobby? You Okay? What happened in there?" Doc was looking at him with a concered expression on his face.  
  
"Paulie shot her" he replied dully, staring at Kim's motionless figure.  
  
Flashback  
  
He walked over to the toilet, Paulie's drugs in hand, and was just putting them in, when he heard what sounded like a gunshot. He turned, and saw Paulie standing there, gun in hand. His eyes followed the direction that the gun was pointing in until his horrified gaze landed on Kim. She was against the wall, dead white with her eyes closed, instinctively he started to move to towards her. Paulie's voice rang through the air:  
  
"Stop! Don't move! I'll shoot!"  
  
Bobby froze in mid-step, watching as Paulie grabbed his precious drugs and fled the apartment.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Bobby! Lets go! Doc said urgently as Carlos pulled the bus to a stop. Bobby helped Doc unload the bed, in daze, only half hearing what he was saying, as he tried to block out the images of Kim lying against the wall, bleeding.  
  
"26 year old female, shot in the chest," Doc shouted.  
  
Dr. Thomas ran the bed inside, shouting off orders.  
  
"Let's move, keep pressure on that" and then to Doc and Bobby "You two need to leave, we need room to work."  
  
"But" Bobby started to protest.  
  
"Come on Bobby lets go, we're in the way" Doc said gently.  
  
Bobby followed Doc to the waiting room, glancing over his shoulder to where the doctors and nurses surrounded Kim's bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters.  
  
A/N Well I suppose Angel should do this cause she wrote this chapter for me, you did know what was gonna happen Angel and dats a good thing cause I didn't. Thanks for writing it.  
  
Bobby paced back and forth, his angst growing with every minute. Come on Kim, be ok. I shouldn't have let her come, flushing those drugs was just stupid. Why didn't I stop to think? Think that Kim could be in danger? How could I be so careless? I love her, but maybe I should just stay away...  
  
"Bobby?" Doc's voice interrupted his thoughts " Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"No" he answered shortly, his hands clenching into fists. Paulie, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make you wish, that we had never met. Why'd you have to shoot Kim, you didn't even know her, she did nothing to you, nothing at all. It was me, it was all me, all my fault. A lone tear slid down his cheek. How could I be so stupid? If Kim dies it'll be all my fault, I'll have to tell Joey that I got his mom killed. And Kim's mom, he thought glancing over at her, Doc had called her, he'd been unable to. Call and say that he got her daughter shot. I can't stand this waiting, I have to know if she's going to be all right or not. Please Kim, don't die on me, I'm so sorry it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let you come with me. He glanced over at Joey and Jimmy, Joey was asleep in Jimmy's arms. I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't make it. Not only will I have killed Joey's mom, but also my partner and best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: DON'T drink vinegar, its really really sour and it burns when it goes down.  
  
She looks so pale, so so fragile Bobby thought watching Kim's chest rise and fall, his breathing falling into rhythm with hers, and he felt his eyes start to close the night without sleep catching up with him. No he thought groggily, gotta stay awake, stay awake until I know she's going to be OK, cause if something happened while I was sleeping, if something goes wrong, I wouldn't notice and then if they didn't find out until it was too late. I'd never forgive myself. Not that I'm going to anyway, for letting her get hurt, for letting this happen. He turned his attention back to his partner, the woman he loved, lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Hey Kimmy, it's Bobby I don't know if you can hear me or not but I want you to know how sorry I am for letting him do this, I lov" he broke off abruptly, she doesn't feel that way, don't go there, if she can hear you it will just upset her he told himself. Please Kim you have to live Joey needs you, I need you, please don't die. He forced back the tears that were forming in his eyes. She made it through the surgery, that's good, think positive he thought to himself, but she shouldn't even be here, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Lost in guilt and anxiety about Kim, he didn't notice when he drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bobby woke to one of the nurses leaving the room. I'm so stiff he thought sleepily then sat bolt right up in the chair as the events of the day before came rushing back to him. He anxiously looked over at the bed, and was relieved to see Kim lying there, just as she had been the night before, the beep of the heart monitor still going as the line ran across the screen. I was sleeping, how could I do that, what if something had happened? But nothing did he told himself, she's still alive, and that's a good sign. I'm going to make myself sick he thought with all the worrying I'm doing. I can't help it though, what if she doesn't make it, it'll be all my fault, he sighed and glanced over at Kim. I wish she'd wake up or at least give me some sign that she's going to be fine he thought wistfully. He sighed again and shifted his position on the chair, how did I manage to fall asleep on of these? they're so damn hard. I wonder if they caught him yet, if they hurt him, Paulie why did you have to shot her, she was just there cause I was, and I was trying to help you, some job I did huh? Got my partner shot and now one of my best friend is wanted by the police, I'm gonna call Doc, ask if they did. He got up from the chair and walked off, glancing over his shoulder at Kim, come on Kim be OK. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own third watch or any of the characters.  
  
Bobby was just turning away from the coffee machine when he heard Paulie's voice.  
  
"Bobby"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded angrily  
  
"Bobby please don't be mad."  
  
"Not be mad!? You shot her!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, please Bobby you hafta believe me, I didn't me to pull the trigger, it just happened, please Bobby." Paulie begged.  
  
"How can shooting someone just happen?" He demanded  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"How do you accidentally shoot someone? She has a 7 year old son, 7! You didn't see his face damn it, telling him his mother might because of you! He wanted to how she got hurt, said she was too careful to get hurt! You didn't try to explain to him why she got hurt! She's my best friend, my partner, Paulie, I love her, how am I not supposed to be mad?"  
  
"Bobby" Paulie started  
  
"No! Don't just don't Paulie, you wanna do something for me, go turn yourself in" He turned around and was heading towards the stairs when once again he heard Paulie's voice.  
  
"Freeze! Nobody moves!" He was standing there with a gun in his left hand.  
  
Those words sent a chill down his spine and he stared at him, once again freezing in midstep.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
He sprinted over to where Kim lay against the wall, his hands shaking as he gently pulled her shirt away from her chest and gasped; her undershirt was already bloodstained.  
  
"Damn it!" he swore as he pressed his hands against her chest, and leaned down to see if she was breathing. A few seconds later, he was relieved to feel her breath on his cheek and see her chest rise and fall. Keeping one hand on her chest, he grabbed his radio with the other.  
  
"This Boy 55-3, I need another bus over here now! We have a medic down!" he said into his radio.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
My radio he thought, reaching down to see if it was still on his belt. When his fingers touched the cool metal he let out a sigh of relief, if he stays distracted somehow, I can radio for help. He turned his attention back to Paulie who was ordering one of the nurses away from the phone. He reached over and quietly pressed the talk button on his radio.  
  
"This is Boy 55-3, requesting NYPD backup," He murmured into his radio, hoping Paulie wouldn't hear. I wonder if we'll ever be Boy 55-3 again.  
  
A few minutes later sirens were heard, rushing towards the hospital.  
  
"Who called the police!?" Paulie screamed, panic flying across his face.  
  
"Paulie put the gun down," He said forcing his tone to be even and sound calm, "Give it to me." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Faith and Bosco getting out of their squad car.  
  
Paulie glanced at the squad cars and then at Bobby indecision written all over his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters.  
  
Author's Note: Not gonna say much cause I'll give the chapter away, just please read and review!!  
  
Paulie was gripping the gun so hard his knuckles were white, fear and confusion showing plainly all over his face. He shifted his gaze to the cop cars again and then back to Bobby.  
  
"Paulie give me the gun," he repeated quietly "No one has to go hurt"  
  
"But," he glanced back over at the police cars "I'll go to jail, I dun wanna go to jail Bobby."  
  
Bobby sighed, "I can't do anything to make you not go to jail but you can get help there, get off drugs, it won't be that bad."  
  
"No! I can't go to jail, I won't! Please Bobby, don't let them make me go, you don't understand."  
  
"There's no way around it Paulie, I can't stop it but if you give yourself up now, they'll go easier on you, you'll do less time," He stretched out his hand "Give me the gun Paulie."  
  
Paulie switched his eyes to outside the hospital and then slowly took a step towards Bobby.  
  
"That's it, give me the gun." Bobby said softly  
  
Paulie took another small step towards him, his handed still clenched around the handle of the gun.  
  
"Come on, give it to me," Bobby repeated, "we can go outside together after ok? You just need to give the gun to me."  
  
Bobby watched as Paulie started walking towards, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the hand gripping the gun start to relax. He was just reaching out to take it from him, when Paulie suddenly tightened his hold on the gun, and brought it up to his head.  
  
"I can't go to jail Bobby, I can't do this, I won't make it, please Bobby make them leave me alone, I can't go to jail."  
  
"Paulie," Bobby started.  
  
"No! You're not going to help me are you? You're gonna let them lock me up, lock me away from the world, you want it to happen don't you? Just like everybody else out there; I'm not gonna let nobody lock me up, never!" He squeezed the trigger and crumpled to the floor a few seconds later.  
  
Bobby stared at him in horror, his mind refusing to compute what had just happened. Refusing to admit that his childhood best friend had just killed himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this everytime? I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters happy? Cause I'm not.  
  
Author's Note: Happy juice is evil  
  
"Bobby," he glanced up from where he was sitting in front of the TV, nursing a beer, his mom was standing in the doorway, studying him with a worried frown on her face "I went to see Kim today, she was asking about you."  
  
"How is she?" he asked, ignoring the last part of her sentence.  
  
"She misses you, but she's getting better, wants to know why you haven't been by, if you mad at her, I didn't know what to tell her."  
  
"Why would I be mad? It doesn't matter what you tell her, just say that I'm fine."  
  
"Well because you're her best friend and you haven't gone to see her, that alone says something is up. As for you being fine, again just the fact that you haven't been says you're not, so why don't you tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"No," he replied shortly "Nothing is wrong Mom, I'm fine, you worry too much."  
  
"Not worry, how am I supposed to do that, my son is locking himself away from the world, keeping everything inside, pushing everybody away and I'm not supposed to worry. You're making things worse for yourself by keeping everything inside, you should talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to about" was all he said returning his attention to the TV.  
  
She sighed "I wish you would stop pushing me away," but got up and started to leave. On her way out the door she stopped "Are you going to go see her?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe," was his noncommittal response.  
  
Kim glanced up as Bobby's mom entered the room, noting how worried she looked.  
  
"Hey" she said, "Did you talk to him."  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly "I did."  
  
"What happened, what's wrong?" she questioned immediately.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing he's fine don't worry" was her response even though she didn't sound all that sure.  
  
"Look, I'm going to be fine, don't worrying about upsetting me just because I'm in the hospital, please, everyone has been doing that lately and it's getting really annoying, so please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"He's not himself," came the reluctant response, "He's spent most of the time, since Paulie killed himself staring at the TV. He won't talk to anybody about what happened, if we ask he just says it's nothing and that he's fine when it's obvious he's not." 


	7. Author's Note

There's a new chapter 7 up because I didn't like the old one. Well actually I took it down because I wasn't going to be able to take it anywhere. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really really appreciate it. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: It's Kitty new chapter 7 and hopefully improved too.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing this; I don't own third watch or any of the characters.  
  
Kim sighed wearily as she curled up on the couch. It'd been two days since her release and she'd returned home with her mother. You can see it in her eyes that she's worried and I suppose she has every right to be, if I was her I would be. I know I should be glad she's here, glad someone's here with me cause walking from one room to another is enough to make me tired and I am glad but it's just. just the fact that I'd prefer it if Bobby was here instead, not necessarily instead of her but instead of being locked up in his apartment. Truth is I miss him, I've gotten so used to seeing him everyday since we started riding together that it feels wrong to go more than one day without talking to him. And now it's been oh I don't know maybe a month since I talked, a month since I got shot. I want him here with me, where I can see him, tell him that I. alright might as well admit it, not that it will do any good that I love him, that I want to try being with him again because the first time honestly, it wasn't a mistake, I enjoyed it, but then he started moving so fast and it scared me, I didn't know what to do then, now I don't understand why I didn't just talk to him, of course I couldn't do that though I had to go hurt him instead. And then, even after when I realized it wasn't the mistake I said it was I didn't tell him, first because of Treva and then I don't know I guess because of the wall that was there, the wall that I had put there.  
I should have been there for her; she would have been there for me Bobby thought. Mom said she was released on Wednesday; she even tried to talk me into going over there with her. But I didn't, maybe I should have gone, it's just that I've been such a jerk, I mean Kim gets shot because of me and I don't even go see her, just sit in my apartment, wallowing in self- pity instead, focusing on the fact that Paulie's dead when I should have been there making sure she was going to be OK. If she doesn't want to see me again, if she's mad at me I wouldn't blame her, not one little bit, I deserted her, there's no way around it but I want to go see her, tell her how sorry I am for ditching her like that and I should but I'm too chicken, too afraid she wouldn't forgive me; there really isn't a reason for her to, hell I wouldn't forgive me, I don't, probably never will. Everything's gotten so screwed up, no that's not right I've screwed everything up and now I don't know how to fix it. I don't even have a clue where to start, or how to, maybe with Gina but what am I supposed to do, apologize for making her brother kill himself? I just don't know anymore. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters.  
  
Bobby set the knife down in front of him, after having spent 10 minutes getting it to what he thought was the perfect sharpness. He ran his hands over his wrist trying to figure out exactly where the artery was. His only concern, aside from not hitting the artery, was that he would be found in time to be saved. They wouldn't understand that it's better this way because I won't be here to screw up more peoples' lives when I decide to try to help. After getting up to make sure the door was locked, he picked up the knife and tested the sharpness once again, on his thumb. Satisfied that it would do the job he meant it to, he turned his attention to his wrist. As he pressed the knife down on his wrist, he took one last look at his apartment. When he saw the blood flowing from his wrist, he halted the knife and watched it for a minute before pressing on his wrist even harder with the blade. The short scream from the doorway caused him to jerk the now bloodstained knife away from his wrist. Kim was standing in the doorway her eyes wide in her white face.  
  
"Oh my god! Bobby! What are you doing?"  
  
He watched her, feeling numb as she came over to the couch and pulled the knife out of his hand before applying pressure to cut he had opened on his wrist. Immediately, he jerked his wrist back out of her hold, refusing to let her stop the bleeding.  
  
"Bobby! Let me look, let me fix it OK? Don't do this, it doesn't have to be this way, there's another way, there has to be, just let me see OK?  
  
"No, just leave me alone" he said quietly "It's better this way. Give me back the knife Kim."  
  
"No! I'm not going to do that, you're going to let me take care of your wrist and then we can figure out what we're going to do later OK? Come on Bobby, don't do this, don't make me put you in the hospital, I don't want you in there anymore than you want to be there. It's not better this way, let me help you, we can sort this out, please Bobby don't do this, I need you," her voice wavered at the end and tears started to spill down her cheeks "For me?"  
  
He started at her in shock, and then pulled his hand away from his wrist without saying anything. She grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wrapped it around his wrist, wiping at the tears that were making their way down her face. He wanted suddenly, desperately to comfort her in some way, to let her know that it would be OK, that he wouldn't do it again. She reached out and placed his hand on top of the towel.  
  
"Hold that there and keep pressure on it." She commanded disappearing back into the kitchen. He obeyed, watching as she came back into the room with a first aid kit in her hand. After laying out the bandage on the table she removed the bloody and washed the cut out before wrapping the bandage around his wrist.  
  
Kim picked up the bloody knife off the table where she had put it down and dropped it in the garbage with shaking hands. It was about one in the morning, Bobby had gone to bed but she couldn't sleep. Oh god Bobby why'd you do that, what happened to you, to make you want to do that why Bobby why, she thought desperately trying to block out the images of him pressing the knife down on his wrist. I can't go to sleep; I'm not going to let him do that again ever. The tears that she had forced back earlier came pouring out, zigzagging off the end of her chin. Just then Bobby's phone started ringing causing her to jump.  
  
"Hello" Alex's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hi" Kim said quietly as she fought to control her voice why would Alex be calling now, did something happen?  
  
"Kim?" Alex sounded startled "What are you doing over there, your Mom's worried sick, is something wrong? She said you went out and never came back."  
  
"I forgot the time," her voice sounded shaky to her ears. Damn it Kim get a grip she thought angrily.  
  
"Kim? What's wrong did something happen?" Alex asked immediately.  
  
Unable to hold herself together any longer Kim burst into tears again.  
  
"Bobby, he tried, he was going to, oh god." She collapsed against the wall, her body shaking with sobs as the fact that her best friend had to tried to kill himself really hit her, the thought of him not being there anymore becoming too much to bear. Her breaths were coming in gasping sobs, as her throat constricted and she fought to breathe normally.  
  
"Kim?" Alex asked sounding alarmed "What happened? What about Bobby? Hang on OK? I'm going to come over there, is the door open?"  
  
Alex ran up the stairs to Bobby's apartment; please let her have opened the door, what's going on, why is she so upset? Worried thoughts dashed across her mind what's she doing at Bobby's anyways, why is she awake, why didn't she call? When she reached the apartment, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, relieved when it opened.  
  
"Kim? Where are you? She called "Kim?" Did something happen to her is she okay? Then she heard the crying and she hurried into the kitchen. Kim was leaning against the wall, her whole body shaking, as she cried.  
  
"Alex? He was going to. Bobby was going to." she broke off abruptly "I can't breathe Alex I can't, it hurts."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait minute, calm down Kim, yes you can," She said running over and wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulders. "Take deep breaths, in and out, it's ok, Bobby's fine, nothing is going to happen to him." What the hell happened? What was Bobby going to do that's got her so worked up? She steered Kim over to the couch.  
  
"Sit down, just relax OK? It's okay. She said hoping to get her to calm down. Kim just looked at her, tears raining down her deathly pale face.  
  
"He was going to. oh god Alex, I came in and he was. he had a knife to his wrist." Her breathing was coming in short gasps.  
  
Alex stared at her in horror, before wrapping her arms around her, what's she saying, Bobby, Bobby Caffey was going to kill himself? That can't be right.  
  
"He was going to. what did I do, why would he want to do that?" Kim was still shaking.  
  
"OK, Kim, it's OK, just calm down."  
  
"He had a k-knife, he was cutting his w-wrist A-Alex" Kim was crying so hard she could barely talk.  
  
"Sssh, sssh, it's OK, how about you just relax and try to get some rest." Alex suggested.  
  
"I ca-can't, wh-what if he wakes u-up and tries again."  
  
Alex sighed, "Look Kim, I'll make sure he doesn't OK? You need to calm down and get some rest. What is she talking about; Bobby's not the kind of person who would do that.  
  
"Promise?" Kim's voice was quavering.  
  
"Yes, Kim I promise, now go to sleep." Alex said helping her lay down. She was relieved when Kim drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. She leaned over, grabbed a blanket off the chair and gently laid it over her friend. Now lets go see what she was talking about, see if I can make some sense of it. She walked into Bobby's room, quietly and flicked on the light on the bedside table, hoping not to wake him. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw his bandaged wrist. Oh god Bobby.  
  
"Alex?" Bobby's half-asleep sounding voice pulled her out of her thoughts "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You tried to kill yourself, or you were going to," she replied flatly pointing to his wrist.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Bobby reached out and attempted to cover the bandage.  
  
"How do I know, gee I wonder Bobby? Could it possibly be, because Kim didn't come home and then I call here and she starts crying so hard she hardly talk. I thought she was talking pure nonsense until I saw it. Bobby, I don't care how upset you are about what's happened, that's not the way to deal with it. Get help, talk to somebody, for Kim's sake, if you don't care about you anymore."  
  
"Kim's?" he stared blankly at her.  
  
"Yes, Kim's, I never want to see her that upset again, she couldn't breathe because she was crying so hard. When she wakes up again, you're going to promise her you're never going to do that again and you're going to keep it because I've never seen her hysterical before and I don't want to see that again, ever."  
  
"She was hysterical?" Bobby looked alarmed "God I keep screwing up."  
  
"Actually Bobby this is only your third screw-up as you called it, Paulie's death wasn't your fault, neither was Kim getting hurt, you couldn't control it then and you can't now. Locking yourself in your apartment, not visiting Kim and trying to kill yourself, those are your mistakes and you can still fix them because none of it's permanent yet."  
  
"But I don't know how to fix any of this."  
  
"Start by asking Kim out," at his blank look she continued "Only reason she would get that upset is because she loves you. See from there, I think the rest will fix itself, once you do that. Now go back to bed because I'm tired, you're not going to try anything stupid right?"  
  
"No Alex I'm not, you can go to bed" he yawned "Sorry about this."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for, everyone screws up, you just tend to do it on a bigger scale. Goodnight Bobby." She got up and left the room.  
  
"Night Alex, thanks"  
  
"Next time not at 2 in the morning please." 


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Third Watch or any of the characters. Wish I did though.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post, had it written a long time ago, just been really really lazy lately. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Bobby rolled over and looked at the clock. 1, he thought sleepily, I haven't slept that late in forever. The smell of bacon drifted into his room, and he started to walk towards the kitchen. When he spotted Kim asleep on the couch, he was startled for a moment before the events of the night before came rushing back to him. I can't believe I was actually going to do that, that I would even consider doing that, my mind must have turned off or something because I don't understand why I would.. try that. Well I guess what they say is true, things do seem better in the morning but that I would think about that, doing that to the people I love, I must have been out of my mind. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Alex was standing in front of the stove, watching him with an amused expression of her face.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"You spent 15 min, just standing there, staring at her, haven't you seen someone sleep before?"  
  
He blushed but said nothing.  
  
"How's your wrist? Come here." She commanded.  
  
She unwrapped the bandage and looked at the cut.  
  
"Very interesting Bobby, wrap it back up and clean it later today" She ordered.  
  
"Bossy person" he commented.  
  
"So? Come over here and finish making breakfast or whatever you want to call it, I gotta go home and get ready for work."  
  
Obediently, he moved to take her place in front of the stove.  
  
Kim awoke disoriented and confused to the smell of something cooking. What happened she thought groggily what's going on, and then as she became more aware of her surroundings, Bobby's place, why am I at Bobby's place? Oh god, I feel like shit and then sat bolt right up on the couch, he was gonna kill himself, slit his wrist, as what had happened before she had fallen asleep came back to her, she felt panic well inside her, did he, please tell me he didn't, her heart began to beat crazily and the pain in her head intensified. Alex was here, she reminded herself she said she wouldn't let him do anything, she promised but what if she fell asleep and he. Bobby's voice broke into her panicked thoughts.  
  
"Kim? Kim are you ok? You're shaking." She watched as he moved over to the couch and felt his arm wrap around her "What's wrong Kimmy?" "You were going to." her voice trailed off "You didn't" she switched her eyes to his wrist. He didn't Kim, she told herself, he's still here but what if he tries again, what if. She felt his fingers left up her face so, she was looking into is brown eyes "I'm not ever going to do that again ok?"  
  
"Promise?" her voice wavered "Promise Bobby" God why can't I control myself, I should be able to, he didn't but I have to hear promise never to do it again.  
  
"Promise" he assured "Never again Kim I'll never do try it again."  
  
She forced herself to take deep breaths, he promised, that's a good thing, he's never going to do it again, he said it. She turned her attention back to Bobby, who was watching her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Just give me a minute, I'm fine" She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, trying to relax. "I'm OK." She repeated, swaying as she stood. What's wrong with me? I can barely stand up.  
  
Bobby reached out instinctively to steady her when he saw her sway. Did I do that, she looks so pale, is that cause I upset her I didn't mean to.  
  
"Kim" he said gently "Sit back down, I can bring breakfast in here." She really doesn't look well.  
  
"No, Bobby I'm OK really" she protested "I just need some food that's all."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, hoping to stop her swaying. "Then let me help you k?" He said with a worried note in his voice. I really don't she's ok but if she says she is.  
  
"Fine," she replied quietly.  
  
He watched her anxiously as they made their way over to the kitchen, alarmed by the pain that was showing on her face and how white she was. By the time they got there her breathing was coming in short, irregular gasps. What's wrong with her, why she's having so much trouble, she shouldn't be, what happened, what did I miss? He helped her sit down in the chair and then crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Breathe Kimmy," he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice "Take slow and deep breaths, in and out, in and out."  
  
His eyes never left her face, hoping that she would start breathing normally again. He was relieved when her breaths started coming slower and longer. Something is seriously wrong, I should take her to the hospital or something because this can't be good, can't be supposed to be happening.  
  
You should go to the hospital, let me drive you over." He suggested please let her agree to it.  
  
"No," she protested weakly "I just pushed it too hard, that's all, I don't need to go."  
  
"I think you should, humour me please," he studied her with a concerned frown.  
  
"I've spent too much time in the hospital, I'm sick of them."  
  
He sighed and lifted her up off the chair "Then you're going to bed."  
  
"Alright," She agreed, "I'll go to bed."  
  
Bobby carried her into the bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed.  
  
"Go to sleep Kim" he smiled when he saw her eyes close a few seconds later.  
  
What was that about? What do I not know? God, I wish I'd been there, I should have been. Please Kim be OK. He watched her anxiously for a few more minutes and then remembered the food. I better go clean it up and eat it or something. But will she be fine while I'm not there. He sighed I'll just throw out what I'm not going to eat and bring the rest in here. 


End file.
